


Типичное Ксавьеро-Леншеровское Рождество

by Urtica



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mansion Fic, Schmoop, if this were any fluffier it would be a live kitten, oh my god what is this why uh merry holidays i guess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Эрик постоянно узнавал что-нибудь новое о Чарльзе Ксавье. Иногда Чарльз говорит во сне. Часто о еде. Иногда на латыни. У Чарльза шрам на левом бедре – уселся на горячую плиту, чтобы продемонстрировать девице теорию относительности в действии. Чарльз часто громко стонет, когда они занимаются любовью, но он это не нарочно – просто не может удержаться.Чарльз читает книги запоем. У Чарльза ужасно развратная фантазия. Чарльз в постели все пробует дважды, чтобы убедиться, что первый раз не был ошибкой.Чарльз обожает Рождество. Или лучше сказать, что он без ума от Рождества.Юмор, романтика, никакого развода)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Xavier-Lehnsherr Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296255) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



> Спасибо [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за беттинг)

Эрик постоянно узнавал что-нибудь новое о Чарльзе Ксавье. Иногда Чарльз говорит во сне. Часто о еде. Иногда на латыни. У Чарльза шрам на левом бедре – уселся на горячую плиту, чтобы продемонстрировать девице теорию относительности в действии. Чарльз часто громко стонет, когда они занимаются любовью, но он это не нарочно – просто не может удержаться.

Чарльз постоянно повторяет, что ему не нравится сидеть на коленях у Эрика, это на редкость дебильно выглядит и вообще не подобает. Что, если кто-нибудь их сфотографирует? Сплетни еще десяток лет не успокоятся! Это Чарльз говорит каждый раз, когда Эрик притягивает его к себе на колени – Чарльз никуда не уходит, прижимается поближе, удивительно, как сильно это его заводит. 

Чарльз пьет черный сладкий кофе. Чарльз не умеет свистеть - даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь. Чарльз забывает, сколько раз он уже рассказывал историю о том, как напился в старших классах и случайно наградил всех похмельем.

Чарльзу очень нравится делать минет.

В его жизни бывают взлеты и падения. Бывают дни, когда ответы на письма так и не будут написаны, а важные звонки останутся только в планах. А бывают дни, когда Чарльз делает все буквально играючи и заставляет всех в панике носиться по дому.

У Чарльза какие-то особые отношения с собственными волосами. Чарльз не подозревает о том, что красив. 

Как бы Чарльз не был осторожен и не старался не привлекать внимания к их отношениям, он все равно часто берет Эрика за руку, и, если никто не смотрит, может прошептать: «Подожди» - и поцеловать его. И, может быть, именно поэтому, Чарльз постоянно покупает Эрику эти ужасные шарфы, и поправляет их на людях без всякой на то причины.

Чарльз читает книги запоем. У Чарльза ужасно развратная фантазия. Чарльз в постели все пробует дважды, чтобы убедиться, что первый раз не был ошибкой.

Чарльз обожает Рождество. Или лучше сказать, что он без ума от Рождества.

Кто бы мог такое заподозрить? Чарльз, кажется, всерьез увлекся иудаизмом. Но, похоже, старые привычки взяли верх.

\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик.

Чарльз стоял в библиотеке на стремянке и пытался развесить мишуру на стеллаже со справочной литературой.

\- Как же хорошо, что ты пришел! – обрадовался он. – У меня не совсем получается дотянуться… Ты не мог бы подвесить ее повыше вон того бюста? Видишь, справа от меня…

\- Чарльз, - повторил Эрик.

\- Знаешь, она сделана из алюминиевой фольги. Мишура. Ты можешь двигать ее.

\- Чарльз, - снова повторил Эрик.

Чарльз повернулся на стремянке и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- Что?

\- День Благодарения был вчера.

\- Идиотские предрассудки, - Чарльз попытался закинуть конец гирлянды за бюст, но тот не зацепился, а упал и потянул за собой вниз всю остальную аккуратно развешенную мишуру. Эрик демонстративно закатил глаза – хвост гирлянды подтянулся и сам собой завязался на статуэтке. Чарльз ухмыльнулся.

\- У меня такое чувство, будто я свалился в витрину магазина, - произнес Эрик. – Уже даже кажется, что вот-вот из-за угла выедет игрушечный поезд с эльфами.

\- Не, это наверху, - Чарльз слез со стремянки. Эрик примерно в восьмой раз подумал, как же Чарльз умудряется это делать так непристойно.

\- Не знал, что ты настолько любишь этот праздник, Чарльз.

Чарльз чуть помрачнел.

\- Ты… в смысле, я… не…

\- Нет, - сказал Эрик.

\- Нет никакого поезда наверху, - произнес Чарльз. Эрик подождал продолжения. – Ну, пока нет.

\- Может ты все-таки сделаешь так, что бы он не заезжал в нашу спальню? – спросил Эрик. Чарльз выжидающе посмотрел на него. Эрик решил закрепить успех. Он обнял Чарльза за талию и хотел было притянуть его поближе, но почувствовал что-то твердое у того в кармане:

\- Чарльз, что… это ты так рад меня видеть?

\- Это декоративные леденцы, из дерева. Хочу повесить их в коридоре.

\- А, ясно.

\--

Когда Эрик увидел, во что превратилась их спальня, то не знал, смеяться или плакать. Наверное, все-таки лучше первое. Кровать был застелена покрывалами с оленями. Поезд с крохотными эльфами проехал по каминной полке и, съехав вниз по наклонно выложенным рельсам, скрылся в коридоре. Эрик сидел и прикрывал лица эльфов их ладошками, когда пришел Чарльз. Тот громко рассмеялся.

\- Идиотские предрассудки, - сказал Эрик.

\- У тебя прекрасное чувство юмора, дорогой.

Окончание фразы смазалось из-за поцелуя. Спустя пару минут Чарльз уже сжимал в кулаках простыни в оленях, и эльфы на своем поезде прибывали как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Эрик сглатывает.

-

Приближающиеся Рождество добавило еще немного развлечений. Например, можно было наблюдать за поедающим леденцы Чарльзом. Хотя, тут больше подойдет «отсасывающим леденцам» Чарльзом. Тот облизывал их с такой наигранной невинностью, что это, на взгляд Эрика, не обдурило бы и ребенка. А потом Чарльз начал вытворять языком разные фокусы, Эрик уже даже удивился, как леденец еще не кончил. Сам он точно бы не сдержался.

Именно это и сказал Эрик одним прекрасным утром, выхватив у Чарльза изо рта конфету и мстительно ее слопав. После чего они ввалились в одну из пустующих гостевых спален, и когда Чарльз поцеловал его, Эрик почувствовал мятный вкус конфет и усмешку на его губах.

\- Не могу больше смотреть, как ты делаешь это с конфетами, - пробормотал Эрик, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Чарльза и поглаживая пальцами его шею.

\- Я думал, это называется «посасываешь», - рассмеялся Чарльз, мазнув губами по уху Эрика.

\- Только не в твоем случае, - не успел Эрик что-то добавить, как Чарльз внимательно посмотрел на него, облизнул губы и опустился на колени. Он расстегивал брюки Эрика и тот испытал прилив благодарности к конфетам. Интересно, испытывал ли Чарльз какие-то особые чувства к сахарным посохам? Чарльз захихикал, и Эрик всем телом почувствовал его смех.

\--

С омелой все было куда сложнее.

Чарльз развесил ее в дверях и избежать ее стало непросто.

Один раз Рейвен подловила Хэнка. Тот с честью перенес поцелуй, но впредь сторонился дверных проемов. Шон подловил Мойру. Их поцелуй вышел совсем не таким нелепым, как всем хотелось бы. Алекс и Хэнк как-то столкнулись в дверях и, после множества странных маневров, больше напоминающий общение двух недоброжелательных козлов, столкнувшихся на узком мостике, оба решили сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Позже днем Эрик видел, как Алекс толкнул Хэнка к стене и пробормотал: «Теперь мы в расчете, придурок». Что было дальше, Эрик не видел, но когда Хэнк вернулся с совместной пробежки с Чарльзом, его шея выглядела очень красноречиво. И Эрик был уверен, что все эти засосы наставил не Чарльз.

Позже он поделился с Чарльзом своей догадкой.

Чарльз повел пальцем по обнаженной груди Эрика.

\- Давно пора, я считаю, - произнес он.

Когда Эрик прижался сильнее, пробормотал:

\- Мог и раньше догадаться, - Чарльз хихикнул и добавил: - Знаешь, Эрик, Хэнк столько раз себе это все в красках представлял, что я не думал, что он решится. 

\- Жулик, - сказал Эрик, ероша ему волосы.

\- Кстати если они начнут воплощать фантазии Хэнка в жизнь, тебе стоит поменьше нагружать Алекса на тренировках, - Чарльз обеспокоенно нахмурился. – И лучше не трогай образцы в лаборатории.

\- Какой ты у нас заботливый, - вот так внезапно их пост-оргазменная беседа плавно перешла в пред-оргазменную, если такое слово вообще существует. Хотя, судя по взгляду, которым его одарил Чарльз, оно просто обязано было существовать.

\- Я тренируюсь не так усердно, как Алекс, - сказал Чарльз, - И… ты…

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что я нежнее Хэнка в постели, то не сможешь ходить неделю.

\- Вовсе нет. Я хотел сказать, что ты хорош в постели. Ты знаешь, что делаешь. Ты можешь… ох… контролировать это.

Металлические прутья вылетели из изголовья кровати и опутали запястья Чарльза.

\- Ты внимательный и чуткий, - произнес Чарльз. Спустя пару секунд его ноги были на плечах Эрика, а из-за угла снова показался поезд. Эрик вздрогнул, и поезд сошел с рельсов.

\- Эрик! – Чарльз определенно пытался продемонстрировать свое возмущение, но ему не удалось. Сложно достоверно изобразить недовольство, когда от удовольствия выгибаешь спину.

\- Упс.

\--

Позже Эрику пришлось восстанавливать железную дорогу одному, потому что Алекс пекся о сохранности своей задницы и решил, что ему стоит поговорить об этом именно с Чарльзом. Эрик аккуратно посадил эльфа на место, и, веселясь, подумал, что после Чарльз, скорее всего, захочет побыть сверху. Его всегда несколько напрягало, что все думали, что в их случае есть только одна возможная раскладка – а значит, Эрик никак не может помочь советом в столь щекотливой ситуации.

\- Может им просто легче общаться с тобой, чем со мной? – подумал Эрик, и та часть его разума, в которой обычно ощущалось присутствие Чарльза, раздраженно фыркнула и отключилась. 

Кажется, в прошлый раз, когда Чарльз изъявил желание быть сверху, был после того, как Шон назвал его «Мамочкой». Как им вообще в голову такое пришло? Может, люди связывали секс с их разницей в росте, или с тем, кто победил бы в драке. Но пока Чарльз умел вытворять чудеса и трюки с сознаниями других людей, лично для Эрика не было никаких сомнений, кто бы выиграл. Но все остальные, похоже, видели только летящие куски металла и приходили к неверному выводу…

Как оказалось, Эрик был прав.

Чарльз всегда оставался нежен – даже когда боялся, что это совсем не так. Приятно было видеть, как Чарльз отчаянно пытается вернуть контроль за разумом, и все летит к черту, когда он толкается вперед. А уж как Чарльз на него смотрел, когда трахал, выражение лица было непередаваемое. Их тела идеально подходили друг другу, в том, чтобы верить, отдаваться до конца другому человеку не было ничего такого – хотя Эрик вынужден был признать, что да, ему чуть больше нравилось, когда это под ним кто-то стонал. Чарльз каждый раз искренне наслаждался сексом, но все равно боялся причинить боль, боялся, что не удержится и полностью потеряет контроль над собой. Эрик находил это милым.

Когда липкий и растрепанный, но очень довольный Чарльз плюхнулся рядом, Эрик повернул к нему голову и прошептал:

\- Мог бы и почаще это делать, Чарльз.

Тот несколько ошарашенно посмотрел на него, пробормотал: «Э… ну», - до того, как Эрик поцеловал его.

\--

Эрик не имел ни малейшего представления, почему Чарльз решил купить менору столь впечатляющего размера, учитывая кучу прочих украшений и то, что прежде он уже не раз уверял Чарльза – стоит приберечь весь энтузиазм для Йом Кипур – и после грустно посмеялся над собственной шуткой. Странно было стоять в окружении гирлянд и игрушечных поездов и собираться зажечь свечи с Чарльзом Ксавье – Эрик надеялся, что механическое пианино всегда здесь стояло, но до того, когда оно начало проигрывать рождественские гимны целый день, никто его не замечал. Потому что иначе Чарльзу стоило перепоручить ему контроль над финансами. Однако и прежде все эти церемонии отдавали безумием. 

\- Ты неправильно ее произносишь.

\- Знаю, - пробормотал Чарльз. – Черт побери, Эрик. У меня кошмарный акцент.

\- Тогда оставайся в лоне англиканства.

\- Возможно, придется, - печально усмехнулся он. – Жалко, что я не обратился в твою веру в детстве.

\- Прекрати. Вот. Просто, - Эрик встал за спиной у Чарльза, обнял его за талию и опустил подбородок на плечо. – Давай еще раз. Я лучше сам ее прочитаю. А ты зажжешь.

\- С этим-то я справлюсь, - он задумчиво зажег свечу, слушая молитву Эрика, и потом повернулся и осторожно поцеловал его в губы. – Спасибо.

\- За что? – спросил Эрик.

\- Это за… если я правильно понял, это за семью, - сказал Чарльз.

Эрик ничего не ответил, но и не выпустил Чарльза из объятий.

\- Спасибо, - наконец произнес он, потому что Чарльз только что сказал то, о чем Эрик никогда особо не задумывался. Для Эрика все было довольно просто – и, конечно, Чарльз хотел быть частью этого. Конечно, они зажигают свечи вместе, с кем же еще их зажигать? С чего бы ему зажигать свечи в одиночестве, если рядом есть Чарльз? Все эти месяцы, что они медленно сближались, и да, теперь Эрик понял, что Чарльз хотел быть частью его мира.

\- Я тут подумал, - начал Чарльз, - я… не хочешь ли ты, - он нервно сглотнул. – Подумал, что твое имя можно запросто добавить к названию школы.

Эрик внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Так, пришло в голову.

\- Чарльз, - очень медленно произнес Эрик, пытаясь не обращать внимание на часто застучавшее сердце, - это ты сейчас мне предложение делаешь?

\- Ну, не обязательно, - Чарльз внимательно изучил свои ладони. – Просто решил, что было бы хорошо как-то закрепить наши отношения.

\- Я никуда не денусь от тебя, Чарльз, - сказал Эрик. – Ты же не думаешь, что я собираюсь исчезнуть?

\- Конечно, нет. В смысле… конечно… не знаю, что бы я делал, если…

\- Я не брошу тебя. 

\--

Ничто в этом мире не могло подготовить Эрика к Чарльзу в костюме Санты.

\- Ты выглядишь нелепо, - сказала Рейвен Чарльзу, когда они собирались уезжать в город.

\- На этот раз на то есть благой повод.

Оказалось, что Чарльз подрабатывал так на каникулах в университете. Эрик пропустил половину рассказа мимо ушей, потому что вел машину и старался не рассмеяться.

На восьмом или девятом ребенке, усаживающемся на колени Чарльза, до Эрика дошло – о, Боже, Чарльз и дети, что в этом может быть такого умилительного – вообще забавно было наблюдать за телепатом, притворяющемся Сантой.

\- Не думаю, что ты хочешь именно этого, - сказал Чарльз, когда пятый ребенок попросил мира во всем мире. – Но зато думаю, что тебе понравится машинка.

\- Не то чтобы мир во всем мире был плохим желанием, - пояснил он позже Эрику в машине. Театральный клей оказался крепче, чем они думали, и лицо Чарльза все еще было украшено окладистой белой бородой. – Я бы и сам от такого не отказался.

\- А я бы выбрал машинку, - сказал Эрик, и они рассмеялись.

Когда они вернулись домой, Эрик взял бутылку с горячительным, устроился в кресле, и притянул к себе на колени Чарльза – тот даже не протестовал.

\- А что ты хочешь на Рождество, Крис Крингл? – спросил Эрик, отмачивая фальшивые усы Чарльза в спирте.

\- Хотел бы я избавиться от этой ужасной бороды, - пробормотал Чарльз. У него был такой расстроенный голос, что Эрик не сдержался, и, наклонив голову, поцеловал его. Следующие пару минут Эрик отплевывался от белых волос, а Чарльз смеялся.

\- Как ни странно, я хочу на Рождество того же.

\--

В рождественское утро Эрик проснулся чуть раньше Чарльза, и осторожно выпустив его из объятий, встал. Тот заворочался, но не проснулся. Поверх своей обычной водолазки Эрик надел один из тех ужасных праздничных шарфов, что выбрал Чарльз.

Он спустился вниз, к огромной праздничной ели, и положил под нее еще один подарок. И отправился готовить завтрак. Алекс появился до прихода Чарльза, и они с Эриком обменивались ворчливыми замечаниями под шкварчание жарящегося бекона. Похоже, Алекса крайне увлек процесс расправления складок на рубашке, но когда Эрик спросил: «Новая?» - он только отвел глаза и пробормотал что-то в кружку с кофе.

Судя по радостно-отсутствующему виду Хэнка, присоединившегося к завтраку, Эрик понял, что даритель рубашки найден.

Потом, наконец-то, пришли Рейвен и Чарльз – оба в пугающих, но подходящих друг к другу, рождественских пижамах, из чего Эрик заключил, что это, должно быть, их семейная традиция. И еще, судя по радостно-горделивому блеску глаз, Чарльз определенно заметил шарф Эрика. Чарльз подошел поближе и поправил его.

Последним к завтраку спустился Шон.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал Эрик.

\- Счастливого Рождества, - ответил Чарльз.

После завтрака они решили начать открывать подарки. Когда все вставали из-за стола, а Шон приступил к мытью посуды, Чарльз наконец заметил новую коробку под елкой. Он быстро глянул на Эрика.

\- Это не… - прошептал он. – Я могу открыть это… в присутствии детей?

Эрик фыркнул.

\- С чего бы мне дарить тебе что-то неприличное, Чарльз?

\- Ну, на мой День Рождения ты именно так и поступил, - совершенно справедливо отметил Чарльз. В тот раз он долго и вдохновенно рассказывал, как можно использовать наручники. Никто, конечно, не поверил такому объяснению.

Эрик сел рядом с ним, чуть ближе, чем они обычно себе позволяли при студентах – но ведь это Рождество, ради всего святого, можно немного расслабиться. Чарльз разорвал обертку, желая поскорее добраться до подарка – свертки Эрика были аккуратно упакованы, уголки бумаги подвернуты – увидев содержимое, Чарльз повернулся и посмотрел на Эрика. Глаза его блестели.

\- Я не ошибся, коробка чересчур большая для тостера, - и Эрик прекрасно понимал, что Чарльз имел ввиду совсем не это, просто иногда Чарльзу сложновато подобрать правильные слова, и как же хорошо, что год назад на Кубе он нашел, что ему сказать, иначе события могли пойти совсем по другому пути, и сейчас Чарльз плакал бы по-настоящему.

\- Что там? – спросила Рейвен.

Чарльз держал коробку со шлемом.

\- Ох.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь оставить его себе? – спросил Чарльз. Эрик видел в его глазах то, чему не мог подобрать слов, но и он, и Чарльз знали….

Эрик попытался собраться с мыслями и произнести то, о чем думал – неужели это все происходит на самом деле, и, конечно, так не может длиться вечно, но он отдал бы все в мире, только чтобы это не кончалось. И даже если все пойдет прахом, то Эрик никогда не вышвырнет Чарльза Ксавье из своего разума, а если они всегда будут сражаться бок о бок против общего врага – той телепатки Шоу, или новой угрозы – тогда он наденет шлем, и Чарльз поймет его. Но в любом другом случае, Эрик хочет чувствовать теплое присутствие Чарльза в своем разуме, такое же теплое, как когда он обнимает его ночью, как светящиеся окошко дома в зимней ночи.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать все это, Эрик поцеловал Чарльз.

\- С Рождеством, - Эрик чувствовал, что у него тоже выступили слезы.

\- Боже ж мой! – сказала Рейвен. – Только не начинайте опять. Да, вы двое. Клянусь. Если бы мне давали пять центов, каждый раз, как вы вместе разводите сырость, я бы… я бы уже могла купить что-то прекрасное!

\- Не порть момент, - произнес Алекс, и Эрик чуть не рассмеялся.

\- Никогда не думал, что самый лучший рождественский подарок мне подарит еврей, - прошептал Чарльз Эрику на ухо. 

Эрик улыбнулся. Когда он поднялся в их спальню, то заметил на кровати обернутый в подарочную бумагу сверток. Чарльз высунул голову из ванной комнаты – он чистил зубы – и сказал:

\- Конечно, я понимаю, что свитер это именно тот подарок, который ты хотел получить от меня, но, я подумал… 

Эрик аккуратно развернул подарок и отложил обертку на кресло. Внутри оказалась фотография в рамке – наверное, Рейвен сфотографировала – они вместе, Чарльз сидит на коленях у Эрика, и Эрик крепко обнимает его за талию. К рамке была приложена записка, на которой знакомым, не особо разборчивым подчерком было написано: «Я люблю тебя. (переверни)». Эрик перевернул и прочитал: «Если бы это было законно, ты знаешь, что бы я тебе предложил. Но все равно, я думаю, что-то можно устроить. Если ты этого хочешь? Хочешь?»

Чарльз подошел ближе. Он благодушно стащил с себя верх от пижамы.

\- Чарльз, - сказал Эрик, - почему ты всегда задаешь вопросы, на которые уже знаешь ответы?

Чарльз устроился рядом с ним на кровати.

\- Потому что мне нравится слушать, как ты произносишь это вслух.

\- Буду, Чарльз. Конечно. Да.

\- Вот и прекрасно.

Чарльз придвинулся поближе, и поцеловал Эрика.

Эрик внимательно посмотрел на стену и заметил, что…

\- Чарльз, поезд куда-то пропал. 

Чарльз улыбнулся.

\- Счастливого Рождества.


End file.
